


Gyász

by Aislin_HU



Series: Hajnal ciklus [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s04e01-02 The Darkest Hour, Gen, Tragedy, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislin_HU/pseuds/Aislin_HU
Summary: Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Arthur meglátta Merlin nyitott, üveges szemeit, és az arcára fagyott jeget, a dobogás elhalt a mellkasában. Ez nem lehet igaz.Kóda a 4x01 epizódhoz. Lancelotra, Arthurra, Gwaine-re, és egy kicsit Percivalra koncentráló történet Merlin halálát követően.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Hajnal ciklus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604953





	Gyász

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652186) by [JessicaMDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn). 



> Fordítás. Először publikálva 2011 novemberében a merlinsorozat.eoldalon
> 
> Bétázta: Judy T

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Arthur meglátta Merlin nyitott, üveges szemét és az arcára fagyott jeget, a szíve mintha megszűnt volna dobogni.

– Ne.

Lancelot száját hagyta el a szó, de visszhangozva megszólalt Arthur szívében is. Gwaine előre tolakodott.

– Mi történt? Merlin jól van, ugye? – kérdezte a lovag, s máskor felszabadult hangjába aggodalom itta be magát.

Lancelot lerántotta magáról a kesztyűt, majd megérintette Merlin nyakát. Felszisszent a hidegtől, mégis jó pár másodpercig nem mozdította el a kezét, alátámasztva azt, amiről már tudta, hogy igaz. – Ne. – Egyáltalán nem úgy hangzott, mintha Gwaine-nek válaszolt volna. Megragadta Merlin vállát, és gyengéden megrázta őt, mint ahogy az elszenderedő gyermekekkel szokás. – Ne, Merlin. Ennek nem így kellene lennie – mondta erélyesen.

Arthur még mindig Merlin szemére szegezte a sajátját. Ahogy elméjében visszajátszódtak az elmúlt néhány perc történései, a herceg lélegzete hallhatóan elakadt. – Megmentette az életemet.

Lancelot kurtán rápillantott Arthurra. – Mint mindig – mondta, majd visszafordult Merlinhez. – Gyerünk, Merlin!

Arthur alig figyelt oda Gwaine-re, aki remegett, és teljes testével a legközelebbi falhoz vetette magát, ököllel püfölve és rugdosva azt, mintha a puszta erő képes lenne arra, hogy az időt visszapörgetve feltámassza Merlint. – Nem! – kiáltotta a merev falnak, mintha az tehetett volna az egészről. – Francba!

Hosszú ideig senki nem beszélt – Lancelotot kivéve, aki egyre halkabban könyörgött Merlinnek, hogy pislogjon, beszéljen, _lélegezzen_. A férfi végül elcsendesült, s egyszerűen csak Merlin mellkasára hajtotta a fejét. A háta megrázkódott, de nem szólt semmit. Senki nem kérdezett rá, vajon sír-e. Gwaine hangosan szipogott, és a jobb karjával eltakarta az arcát, még erőteljesebben hajolva a kőfalhoz, csak hogy elrejtse bánatát a többiek szeme elől.

Arthur fájdalmasan erős nyomást érzett a mellkasában, mintha azzal próbálkozott volna, hogy teljesen összepréselje a tüdejét. Nem lehet igaz. Egyszerűen nem lehet igaz.

„Együtt”, mondta Merlin. „Együtt le fogjuk győzni őket.”

Hosszú idő elteltével Lancelot ismét felült, majd megszorította Merlin vállát; már csaknem olyan megnyugtató módon, mintha az imént tett volna ígéretet a barátja holttestének. Anélkül, hogy elfordította volna a fejét, megszólalt: - Percival.

Percival tétován tett feléjük egy lépést. Ő még csak egy éve ismerte Merlint, sokkal kevesebb ideje, mint a többiek, de akkor is – Merlin jó ember volt, hűséges ember, és nem ezt a sorsot érdemelte. Nem így.

– Kérlek… - Lancelot hangja egy pillanatra elakadt. – Vidd őt. El kell mennünk innen. Nem biztonságos… de nem hagyom itt őt. – Arthur felé fordult, aki nagy szemekkel, de kifejezéstelen tekintettel viszonozta a pillantását. Olyan volt ez a tekintet, amit Lancelot csak egyetlen helyen látott még ezen kívül: a királyon. – Arthur?

Percival ekkor már Lancelot mellett térdelt, és olyan gyengéden emelte a karjaiba Merlint, ahogy csak tudta. Közben ő is vetett Arthurra egy pillantást, aki ekkor sóhajtva megrázta a fejét. – Ő…

Lancelot pillantása ellágyult, a szemében még több bánat tükröződött. – Jöjj, uram. – mondta lágyan, miközben magát és Arthurt is felhúzta a földről. Biccentett a többieknek, azután a lovagok lassan, néma csendben elindultak. Percival ment elöl Merlinnel, Elyan tartotta a fáklyát, Lancelot hátul maradt Arthurral, egyvalaki viszont… - Gwaine?

Gwaine még mindig a falnak dőlt. Rekedten megköszörülte a torkát, és Lancelot figyelmét nem kerülte el a csendet megtörő nehéz lélegzetvétel hangja. Úgy tűnik, Merlin távozása még a halottak sikolyát is elhallgattatta. Gwaine ellökte magát a kőfaltól, egy szánalmas mosolyfélét vetett barátjára, azután megcsóválta a fejét.

– Mer… – Egy pillanatra elhalt a hangja, de aztán ismét megrázta a fejét. – Induljunk.

Előre sietve Lancelot és Arthur előtt lépett ki a helyiségből. A lovagok eztán hangtalanul elhagyták az erődöt.

***

Arthur egyetlen szót sem szólt, mióta elhagyták azt a termet. Lancelot vette kézbe az irányítást, nem törődve a mellkasát hasogató fájdalommal, és rendelte el a visszatérést Camelotba. Nemcsak az élelmük fogyott el, hanem az esély is, hogy elérjék a céljukat. Camelotban újra összeállnak majd, feltöltik a készleteiket, és amilyen hamar csak lehetséges, ismét nekiveselkednek a küldetésnek.

És rendesen eltemetik Merlint.

Lancelot tudta, hogy Merlin királyi temetést érdemelne, de kérdés volt, vajon megkapja-e. Uther sosem hagyná jóvá, de Arthur talán igen. Ahogy rápillantott a meredten tűzbe bámuló hercegre, Lancelot fejében átsuhant a gondolat, hogy felfedhetné Merlin titkát. Tisztában volt vele, milyen sokat jelentett volna Merlinnek, ha elmondhatta volna Artúrnak, mennyire utálja az örökös titkolózást. Nem Lancelot kiváltsága volt ugyan felfedni ezt a titkot, de az, akinek joga volt erre, már…

A lovag elfordult Arthurtól, és lehunyta a szemét. Mikor újra kinyitotta, Merlinre nézett; Merlinre, akit a tábortűz mellé fektettek le, és aki olybá tűnt, mintha csak aludna. Lezárták a szemeit, a tűz pedig leolvasztotta az arcáról a jeget. Lancelot lelkének egy kis része még reménykedett, hogy tényleg alszik, hogy Merlin egyszer csak kinyitja majd a szemét, és minden rendben lesz. A többi része azonban tudta, hogy ez pusztán hiú ábránd, ami sosem fog bekövetkezni, s ettől csak még jobban fájt a szíve. Merlin igazi barát volt. Lancelot nem esküdött volna meg rá, hogy a királyság túléli majd az eltávozását.

***

Arthur nem beszélt aznap éjszaka. Nem evett. Gwaine nem volt hajlandó lefeküdni, ezért elvállalta az őrséget. Másnap reggel azt mondta, Arthur alig aludt valamit, és gyakran váltogatta a tekintetét ide-oda a tűz és Merlin mozdulatlan alakja között.

– Sajnálom – mondta Lancelot csendesen Gwaine-nek, miközben a többiek összepakolták a csomagjaikat. – Tudom… milyen fontos volt – mondta végül.

Gwaine szemöldökei összefutottak a homlokán, szemlátomást afeletti próbálkozásként, hogy nehogy elsírja magát. Felpillantott az égre és vett egy mély levegőt, majd kifújta azt, mielőtt visszafordult volna Lancelot felé. – A valaha volt legjobb barátom.

Mikor eljött az ideje, hogy továbbálljanak, Elyan eloltotta a tüzet, Percival pedig letérdelt Merlin mellé, hogy felvegye őt. A legtermetesebb lovag azonban épp csak az ujjai hegyével ért hozzá, mikor hirtelen egy hangos „Ne!” kiáltás tépett a levegőbe, visszaugrásra késztetve a férfit.

Minden szem Arthur felé fordult. A herceg szemeiben ismét fény csillogott. Felállt a farönkről, amin eddig ült.

– Ne – ismételte meg egy fejcsóválás kíséretében, ezúttal sokkal halkabban. Mindenki őt figyelte, miközben lassan odasétált Percivalhoz és Merlinhez, majd ő is letérdelt a földre. – Én viszem őt.

– De felség – próbált közbeszólni Percival. – Én…

Arthur éles pillantást vetett a férfira. – Én viszem őt – ismételte meg halálosan komoly hangszínnel.

Percival beleegyezőn bólintott, majd félrehúzódva felállt. Rajta kívül senki nem mozdult. Arthur hosszú pillanatokig meredt Merlin arcára, aztán lenyúlt, és habozva megfogta a tarkóját. A tekintete Merlin térdére siklott, ami alá azután a másik karját csúsztatta be. Nehéz volt felemelnie őt a földről, de amikor már állt, könnyebben meg tudta tartani a fiú súlyát.

Elyan odalépett Arthurhoz és megemelte Merlin karjait, eligazgatva azokat a mellkasán, hogy ne lógjanak élettelenül lefelé, majd visszalépett. Arthur hálásan biccentett felé.

– Irány Camelot – szólt a herceg komoran.

A lovagok bólintottak, megfogták a csomagjukat – Percival vitte Arthurét –, és elindultak. Lancelot egy lépéssel lemaradva követte a hercegét, a királyát, így meghallotta Arthur leheletnél is halkabb suttogását: – Együtt, Merlin. Együtt csináljuk. Ahogy mindig is szoktuk.

A nap java részében Arthur vitte Merlint. Éjszakára megálltak pihenni, és a herceg olyan gyengédséggel tán még sosem tett semmit, mint ahogy szolgálója testét a földre fektette. A reggel eljöttével ismét felemelte őt, annak ellenére is, hogy egyértelműen látszott: megint szemhunyásnyit sem aludt.

Mikor a hegyen túl eléjük tárult Camelot látványa, mindegyikük szívét tompa fájdalom nehezítette el. Legyőzöttként tértek vissza, veszteséggel. Csak álltak ott a hegy lábánál, néma csöndben, és egyikük sem mozdult.

Arthur lábai aztán felmondták a szolgálatot, s a herceg térddel a mocskos földre esett. A lovagok nyomban megindultak felé, de egy pillanat alatt megdermedtek, mikor meglátták, hogy Arthur egész testében remegve, erősen szorította magához Merlint. Percival összevonta a szemöldökét, és letérdelt a herceg mellé. Arthur szemei szárazak voltak, noha egyértelműen látszott, hogy szaggatja belülről a fájdalom. Percival a férfi vállára tette a kezét, s halkan megszólalt.

– Hadd vigyem őt én, uram – mondta, szinte már könyörögve. – Ne cipeld egyedül ezt a terhet. Mind itt vagyunk veled.

A lovag szavai szemlátomást nem sok vigasszal szolgáltak Arthurnak, ám ahhoz elégnek bizonyultak, hogy a herceg végre elengedje Merlint. Az ezt követő első léptei bizonytalanok és reszketegek voltak, de ezt senki nem tette szóvá.

Ők voltak Camelot lovagjai; Arthur lovagjai, és mind tisztában voltak vele, hogy ennél mélyebb sebet semmi nem ejthetett volna a hercegen. Meg fogják menteni Camelotot, mert ezt akarta Merlin – talán jobban, mint bármelyikük. Lancelot hangtalanul megesküdött, hogy feláldozza magát Arthur helyett, hogy a herceg élhessen, miután megmenekül a királyság. De miután az megmenekül… senki nem tudta megjövendölni, mihez fog kezdeni Arthur.

_fin_


End file.
